Unwanted Fate
by Olv1993
Summary: "Ryutaro opened his eyes in shock and breathed heavily. He knew it was fate that the event would happen, but was it really that person's fate to die?"


I've been wanting to write a Metal Fight/Fusion fanfic for a while, but I either didn't have any inspiration or just struggled to finish whatever I did write. But after a month I was able to write this. On and a lift is an elevator. I hope you all enjoy. :D

* * *

><p>Ryutaro placed the bowl down. Throwing cherry blossoms into the air, he used his fan to keep them afloat for a few extra seconds. The blossoms fell into the wide red bowl which was half-filled with water. Ryutaro sat down, closing his eyes, his mind leapt in time. He could see a familiar location and in it a very familiar face, but what happened was something rather tragic. Ryutaro opened his eyes in shock and breathed heavily. He knew it was fate that the event would happen, but was it really that person's fate to die? Ryutaro felt shivers down his spine, for some reason he wanted to prevent the death and not allow fate to do as she liked. He looked around at his surroundings, he felt as though he was going crazy by thinking about going against fate...But something felt like he would not be at peace unless he stopped it.<p>

Ryutaro stood up and brushed off his knees, he had to find fate's victim and warn him of the death that was to come. Ryutaro put his fortunetelling equipment away and rushed to the only location he could think that he'd be. Ryutaro watched Tobio walking towards the one of the tallest buildings in the town and ran towards the blonde.

"Tobio, stop!"

Tobio stopped and turned around, obviously he was annoyed with the sharp glare on his face.

"What do you want Ryutaro?" Tobio had waiting to get out to do some sniping all day, but many people got in his way. First was Ryutaro doing his morning routine of cleansing the room they shared in the Dark Nebula building. Then Tetsuya had been following him during breakfast, he talked on and on until Tobio snapped at him, then the crab crawled back into his shell. After that Dan and Reiki came along and demanded a Beybattle, which the sniper won with ease. Finally, Ryuuga forced him to help move some unconscious bodies of some Blader's he'd just defeated.

"I came to warn you." Ryutaro told him with a serious face, trying not to make Tobio snap at him.  
>"What about? It better be quick, can't you see I'm busy? I want to do SOME target practice sometime today!"<br>"Well, I don't think it's a good idea. You'll endanger yourself going up there."  
>"I'll be fine. I've done this hundreds of times before what makes this time DIFFERENT!" Tobio glared suspiciously at the fortune-teller.<br>"I saw that your fate was unpleasant and I couldn't allow it to happen."  
>"What are you talking about? You know I don't believe in all that magic and fortunetelling you know? It doesn't make any scientific sense."<br>"Please listen for once, this could save your life."  
>"Well, I don't care! I've had a bad enough day as it is!" Tobio turned around and began walking away, into the tower.<br>"Tobio, I can't let you go through with this." Ryutaro mumbled to himself and followed Tobio to try and talk him out of going up.

Tobio didn't realise he was being followed until he had got into the lift and had turned around to see Ryutaro step into it himself. Tobio glared at the bluenette's presence.

"You are not going to leave me alone, are you?" Tobio spoke after a few moments of silent glares.  
>"Not until you listen to me and not go up any towers to do your sniping today." Ryutaro's voice matched the determination on his face.<br>"I can't snipe without going up somewhere high and out of sight." Tobio groaned.  
>"Maybe you shouldn't do any at all then."<br>"And go back to the Dark Nebula building to be bugged and bored? No thanks!"  
>"Tobio, it's much better than the fate that is to come if you go through with this."<br>"I keep telling you, I don't believe in your magic and fate."

The doors opened and Tobio walked out, with Ryutaro pursuing him still. The Sniper ignored his unwanted company and proceeded to get out his equipment. The fortune-teller watched silently, he had not given up by seeing how stubborn the blonde was, but was waiting for the right opportunity to drag him away from the tower. Ryutaro sat on the stone ground watching intently on the sniper. As Tobio was ready to launch, he looked back to see if Ryutaro was still there.

"You've gone quiet." Tobio looked away towards the city closing in on a target.  
>"I'm waiting for the right time." Ryutaro spoke.<br>"Right time?" Tobio blinked and looked back at Ryutaro as a small breeze of wind made the curl on the fortune-teller's head wave about.  
>"It is almost time for danger to fall upon you, unless you leave now." Ryutaro stared at Tobio who was beginning to look confused.<br>"What are you talking about? Ryutaro, you're being really freaky now, it's getting distracting..."  
>"Your faaaaate." A larger breeze came, making all of Ryutaro's hair shake.<br>"How many times do I have to tell you that I don't believe in stuff like that?" Tobio looked away again, feeling the breeze shift his own hair a little he locked onto his target and was about to launch...  
>"Tobio! We have to leave now!" Ryutaro shouted, standing up, the breeze strengthening moving not just his hair, but now his clothes.<br>"Ryutaro..." Tobio sighed and looked back as he saw the fortune-teller walk up to him. "You can leave if you want but I'm not going."  
>"But if you stay here much longer you'll get hurt." Ryutaro held out his hand and Tobio sat up.<br>"Look, I'm sure I've told you I've done this loads of times before. If you're worried about a little bit of wind, don't. Towers tend to create winds, I've been up them while it's been this windy before and I've been fine."  
>"It's going to get worse."<br>"And I'll be fine."  
>"No you won't, not if you stay here." A gust of wind blew making Ryutaro stumble a little.<br>"Maybe you should go." Tobio suggested.  
>"I'm not leaving without you." Ryutaro stared at Tobio again who sighed.<br>"You're really persistent when you want to be, huh?" Tobio stood up and wiped off dirt. "Fine then."  
>"If I wasn't I'm afraid you would have come to a deadly fate." Ryutaro smiled gently.<br>"You know you never said exactly what that 'fate' was." Tobio raised an eyebrow.

Before Ryutaro could answer, another gust of wind came, stronger than the last. The boys stumbled, Ryutaro was able to find his balance, but Tobio didn't. The sniper stumbled backwards, closer to the edge.

"Tobio!" Ryutaro shouted, grabbing onto Tobio's wrist and pulling him close.

Tobio breathed heavily, unsure of what happened. He took a few seconds to realise he was going to fall off the tower, if Ryutaro wasn't there to save him he'd be dead now.

"Tobio, are you ok." Ryutaro whispered.

Tobio gulped, he didn't realise they were close, he stepped back.

"You can let go, you know it's not normal for two people to stand so close." Tobio grumbled, claiming his wrist back.  
>"Sorry. I was just trying to save you."<br>"Yeah well..." Tobio turned around and knelt down to pack up his things. "Thanks."

Ryutaro smiled gently as Tobio put his equipment away. A minute later Tobio stood up, not making eye contact with Ryutaro.

"Let's go." He mumbled as began to walk towards the lift.  
>"Ok." Ryutaro replied, following him.<p>

They were silent on the way back down. Ryutaro walked out of the lift, but realising Tobio wasn't he looked back to see Tobio stood there.

"What's wrong Tobio?" He asked.  
>"Was...That the fate you talked about? The wind blowing me off the roof?"<br>"...Not exactly." Ryutaro sighed looking away and began walking out of the building.  
>"Huh?" Tobio blinked and ran after Ryutaro. "Hey! Wait!"<p>

Ryutaro did not listen, he walked outside. Tobio continued to follow, asking the bluenette to stop. Ryutaro stopped when he was about ten metres away from the building, he turned around and looks up at the tower's roof where they were stood earlier. Tobio caught up to Ryutaro, catching his breath.

"Why didn't you stop before?" Tobio frowned.  
>"Look up." Was all Ryutaro replied.<p>

Tobio stared at Ryutaro with confusion, but did as he was told and looked at where they were stood before. There was a small thin spire above the lift, most likely just for decoration, though really it just looked odd there. More wind blew, the spire wobbled from side to side, a few seconds later it toppled over onto the tower's roof and broke, the very end crashed to the ground. Luckily no one was stood in the spire's path.

"...If I was up there just then, it would have crushed me, wouldn't it?" Tobio asked.  
>"Yes, that it would." Ryutaro answered.<br>"Then when didn't you tell me that earlier." Tobio looked right into Ryutaro's eyes, the fortune-teller stared back.  
>"If I told you, you wouldn't have believed me. Would you?"<br>"...That's true." Tobio sighed and looked at the ground. "It looked pretty sturdy, I wouldn't expect it to fall on top of me."  
>"If I had not seen it, I don't think I would have myself. But at a guess, with the wind pushing it so much, it broke under the pressure."<p>

Tobio smiled a little, he somewhat found that statement amusing.

"Let's go back to the Dark Nebula headquarters." Tobio spoke after his moment's silence.  
>"Sure." Ryutaro replied as they turned to go. "I hope now you realise that I really can see the future and fate is real."<br>"Tch. You keep telling yourself that, but I'm still not completely convinced."  
>"You're as stubborn as ever Tobio." Ryutaro sighed.<br>"So are you." Tobio smirked, to which Ryutaro smiled back, both amused at their stubbornness.


End file.
